A conventional RJ45 connector used for connecting Ethernet generally adopts a rectangular socket jack made of an insulating plastic material by a plastic injection molding process, and the socket jack includes a rectangular plug port concavely disposed at a front end of the socket jack, eight gold pins bent into a V-shape and passed through the top in the plug port, and a rear end of each gold pin is extended to a rear end of the socket jack and soldered with the eight terminals, such that the terminal is coupled to a sub-wire of an Ethernet cable, and the plug port is disposed at the front end of the socket jack and provided for a quick insertion of a plug of the connector. After the plug of the connector is inserted, the eight gold pins are electrically connected to eight metal contacts of the plug of the connector. However, the gold pins of the conventional connector must be soldered to the terminals at the rear end. As a result, the manufacturing and assembling processes of the connector are relatively troublesome, and the production cost cannot be lowered effectively.
In addition, the gold pins in the plug port at the front end of the conventional connector are made by stamping a copper wire, such that after each gold pin is bent into a V-shape, the bent angle has been fixed theoretically, so that the elasticity of the gold pins remains constant. However, the precision of the bent angle of the gold pins is affected easily by factors such as the related mold and stamping technology. Therefore, it is difficult to control the quality of the elasticity of the gold pins. If the elasticity is too small, the gold pins will not comply with a desired specification, and many product designs and manufactures try to increase the elasticity of the gold pins. As a result, the elasticity may be too large, and may result in a difficulty of unplugging an inserted plug of the connector from the port.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to develop a telecommunication connector without employing the conventional gold pins and terminal soldering structure, such that the telecommunication connector of the invention can achieve the effects of simplifying the manufacturing and assembling processes, lowering the cost effectively, and stabilizing the quality of the elasticity.